It is known to provide shelving having vertical corner columns, cross-beams and shelves supported by the beams in a variety of configurations. Structural integrity and load capacity are significant factors in the unit design. The load stresses caused by overloading or asymmetric loading can twist or sag shelving components.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a shelving unit having improved structural configuration and improved resistance to deformation due to loading.
It is another objection of the invention to provide improved shelf support beams in combination with structural support elements.
It is also an objective of this invention to provide an improved shelving unit which can be shipped in a flat disassembled state and easily erected to provide a structurally sound and improved shelving unit.